You Didn't Have to Cut Me Off
by madame bella lupin
Summary: : Harry Potter menggeram saat Draco Malfoy melewatinya begitu saja. Apa salahnya? Apakah karena pacar Draco, si Blaise Zabini yang cantik itu, tahu bahwa mereka akrab? Harry mengernyit. Dan apakah hanya karena itu Draco memutuskan persahabatan yang begitu menyenangkan, persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun selama setahun, begitu saja? One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**You Didnt Have To Cut Me Off**

**Summary: **Harry Potter menggeram saat Draco Mlafoy melewatinya begitu saja. Apa salahnya? Apakah karena pacar Draco, si Blaise Zabini yang cantik itu, tahu bahwa mereka akrab? Harry mengernyit. Dan apakah hanya karena itu Draco memeutuskan persahabatan yang begitu menyenangkan, persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun selama setahun, begitu saja? One shot!

Disclaimer: HP bukan punye ayeee,,punye mpok JK rowling! Dan kisah ini terisnpirasi oleh cerita pribadi saya dan lagu Gitye Somebody that i used to know,, menyakitkan bgt, lagunyaaa

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Harry Potter menggeram saat Draco Mlafoy melewatinya begitu saja.

Apa salahnya? Apakah karena pacar Draco, si Blaise Zabini yang cantik itu, tahu bahwa mereka akrab?

Harry mengernyit.

Dan apakah hanya karena itu Draco memeutuskan persahabatan yang begitu menyenangkan, persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun selama setahun, begitu saja?

Harry membanting lokernya, melihat bahwa Draco mengernyit kecil. Cowok itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha tak menatap Harry. Harry menarik napas. Baiklah, kalau Draco memang tak ingin berteman lagi dengannya, Harry tak akan memohon-mohon. Harry masih punya banyak teman yang lain, dia tak akan kesepian, tak akan merasa kehilangan. Dia bisa berteman dengan siapapun di sekolah mereka, sedangkan Draco hanya manusia kaku yang hanya bisa berteman dengan rekan-rekannya di tim basket. Harry akan bertahan. Dia punya teman di klub jurnalistik-nya. Dia mengenal semua anak di kelasnya. Dia populer. Dia tahu dirinya akan bertahan tanpa Draco!

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Harry menghela napas, dan berlalu tanpa kata. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Draco di punggungnya, tapi dia bukan orang yang pertama memulai drama ini. Dia bukan orang yang tiba-tiba tidak membalas SMS, tiba-tiba tak menyapa.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

Ya, Dracolah yang bersikap tak adil pada Harry, bahkan tak repot-repot menjelaskan pada Harry apa yang terjadi. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah dia pikir Harry tak punya perasaan? Harry tahu Draco sudah punya pacar, dan Harry tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Draco tak bisa dibilang _hanya teman_, karena mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat...

_And I don't even need your love__\_

Dan Harry bahkan tahu bahwa dia tak butuh Draco. Banyak cowok lain yang suka padanya. Baru minggu lalu dia menolak Cassius Warrington, dan semua orang tahu bahwa Warrington adalah manusia paling mempesona di SMA Hogwarts! Dan Harry menolaknya, karena dia tahu bahwa pacaran akan membuat dirinya jauh dari Draco. Dan dia lebih memilih persahabatannya yang tanpa kejelasan arah dengan Draco, dibanding pacaran dnegan cowok paling tampan sesekolah.

Karena Draco adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Harry tertawa terbahak tanpa berusaha, membuat Harry menikmati saat-saat di sekolah, membuat Harry ingin melihat wajahnya setiap harinya...

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Dan sekarang berbeda. Draco menjauhinya seperti plak, seolah-olah dia hanyalah orang asing, seolah-olah mereka bukanlah sahabat...

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

Harry memasuki kelas pertamanya, Sejarah, dan membanting tasnya ke meja. Hermione Granger, sahabatnya, mendongak kaget menatapnya.

"Harry? Ada apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, menghempaskan diri ke kursinya, dan mengernyit menatap papan tulis, menolak mengatakan apapun. pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang telah terjadi, dan dia memutuskan bahwa dia tak tahu.

Kenapa Draco melakukan ini padanya?

Seminggu lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja, mereka masih saling menelepon, saling membangunkan di pagi hari...

Apa salah Harry?

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

Guru mereka masuk, dan Harry benar-benar sedang tak mood mendengarkan Mr Binns. Dia menatap nyalang papan tulis, memikirkan bagaimana mula dari kekacauan ini...

Harry ingat setahun yang lalu, saat mereka baru masuk ke kelas sebelas. Harry ingat Draco membuka loker di sampingnya, dan menyapanya, "Hai Harry."

Harry menoleh, dan kaget melihat Draco Malfoy. Bukan tipe paling tampan sedunia, tapi jelas fit karena tubuhnya yang tinggi, besar, dan seksi karena basket. Dan Draco Malfoy bukan tipe yang suka bergaul. Dia sangat jarang datang ke pesta, dan semua orang tahu dia punya pacar selama dua tahun, Blaise Zabini, anak klub modeling, yang sangat sangat mempesona. Harry sangat kaget Draco tahu namanya.

"Hai, Draco. Woa, kita jadi tetangga tahun ini," kata Harry, nyengir padanya. Harry tahu dirinya cantik, dan dia tahu dia punya mata yang indah, dan semua orang tahu dia selalu _flirting _ dengan siapapun kapanpun.

Dan Draco yang seksi membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak flirting dengannya.

Tapi Draco tidak tertawa bersama Harry. Dia hanya mengangguk, dan berlalu pergi.

Harry serasa ditampar. Dia menutup lokernya, cemberut. Sebal juga. Biasanya semua orang selalu takluk dengan pesonanya, tapi tampaknya Draco adalah kasus khusus.

Harry mengangkat bahu, tapi tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Draco.

Mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobrol di kelas Biologi, ketika mereka harus mengerjakan proyek bersama. Harry mengundang Draco ke rumahnya, dan dari situlah mereka mulai dekat.

Padahal mereka punya selera musik yang berbeda. Harry lebih suka tipe Bruno Mars, sedang Draco tipe yang suka 30 seconds to mars. Harry suka segala olahan keju, sedangkan Draco bisa pucat hanya karena mendengar nama 'keju', yang lucu sekali menurut Harry. Harry suka dunia tulis menulis, sastra, berbicara, sedangkan Draco kadang tak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan benar, bergulat dengan pikirannya terlalu lama untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang harusnya begitu mudah.

Tapi Harry merasa Draco begitu ajaib. Begitu menakjubkan. Begitu unik.

Dan Harry merasa nyaman. Dia terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Draco.

Dan mendadak Harry selalu mengikuti Draco. Kadang dia menonton Draco latihan, dia akan meng SMS Draco, menelfon tanpa alasan. Dia akan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Draco, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Draco membalas semua gestur Harry. Draco bahkan menjadi lebih parah dari Harry. Kadang mereka tinggal di sekolah lebih lama hanya untuk mengobrol, mengobrol, dan mengobrol...

Draco bisa bicara begitu banyak pada Harry, menceritakan apapun, termasuk betapa inginnya dia putus dari Blaise.

Harry yang memancing pembicaraan itu, saat melihat Draco tertawa begitu lepas jika sedang bersamanya, tapi begitu kaku jika sedang bersama Blaise. Harry menanyakannya, dan Draco menjelaskan, bahwa Blaise adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, karena rupanya Draco sudah berulang kali ingin putus, tapi Blaise selalu menolak.

Dan Draco bukan tipe yang akan menyakiti perasaan orang. Dia peduli pada Blaise, tapi rasa cinta itu tak pernah muncul. Rasa tertarik itu bahkan sudah tak ada.

Dan dia mengatakan bahwa Harry adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini. _you said you felt so happy you could __die..._

_Told myself that you were right for me__.._

Dan Harry merasa sangat senang mendengarnya. Sejak itu, mereka menjadi makin dekat sampai pada taraf yang tak pernah Harry capai dengan pacar manapun yang pernah dia punya. Dia selalu ingin bersama Draco, bertemu dengannya, mengobrol...

Sentuhan pertama mereka, anehnya, adalah karena Draco. Saat mereka sedang menonton film di rumah Harry, duduk berdempetan di sofa Harry, dan tangan Draco melingkari pundak Harry.

"Lebih nyaman," kata Draco saat itu. dan Harry tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Draco. Saat itu Harry tak bisa berpikir apapun, dan dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada film itu, bahkan tak ingat judulnya, karena di otaknya hanya ada Draco dan betapa dekatnya mereka...

_that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Harry menikmati hubungannya dengan Draco, dan kadang dia lupa pada teman-teman lamanya. Draco tak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman Harry, tapi dia berusaha mengenal mereka. Dia kadang juga menyapa mereka jika bertemu. Harry selalu tersenyum senang melihat usahanya untuk beramah-tamah.

Suatu hari, Ron meledeknya soal betapa malasnya dia berolah raga. Semua orang tahu kenyataan bahwa Harry buruk di olahraga, dan semua orang pernah setidaknya sekali mengatainya soal ini. Harry bahkan sudah tidak tersinggung lagi. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu menerima kenyataan dengan tangan terbuka, tak terlalu peduli.

Tapi Draco peduli.

Dia mengernyit menatap Ron, dan berkata bahwa Ron harusnya tahu diri, bahwa Ron tidak jago-jago amat di olahraga, dan kata-katanya pada Harry sungguh menyedihkan dan malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Ron melongo, dan Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam.

Dan Harry tahu, hari itu dia yakin, bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy...

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

Draco dan Harry merasa mereka tak terpisahkan. Mungkin Draco tak akan menghubungi Harry ketika dia harus bersama Blaise, dan Harry tak akan cemburu. Dia tahu perasaan Draco, dan dia merasa cukup bahagia karenanya. Draco selalu ada untuknya, Draco selalu siap membantunya, selalu siap mendengarkannya, selalu siap membuat Harry tertawa... Dan Harry tahu bahwa ini tak sehat. Tahu bahwa harusnya dia tak terlalu bergantung pada cowok yang sudah punya pacar. Tapi dia tak bisa. Dia begitu menginginkan Draco sampai sesak rasanya.

Dia ingin menjadi pacar Draco. Dia ingin Draco melempar Blaise jauh-jauh ke ujung dunia.

Hermione berulang kali mengingatkannya bahwa mengambil pacar orang itu bukan hal yang baik, bahwa karma bisa saja sedang mengincarnya, tapi Harry tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Dia dan Draco sudah ketagihan dengan kedekatan mereka. Draco bahkan akan mengomel jika Harry tak bisa dihubungi, dan pelukan yang beberapa kali Draco berikan padanya sudah bisa membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang begitu putus asa mengharapkan Draco...

_But I don't wanna live that way_

Dan Harry merasa semua itu tak cukup. Setelah setahun sembunyi-sembunyi, bertahan menahan gejolak setiap kali melihat Blaise Zabini si ngesok, Harry merasa bahwa Draco tak pernah serius padanya.

_Reading into every word you say_

Harry tak tahan dengan segala kata-kata bias Draco, menginginkan lebih, lebih, lebih...

_You said that you could let it go_

Draco bilang akan tiba masanya dimana dia dan Blaise akan berakhir, tapi kapan? Kapan?

Dan Harry memutuskan bahwa cukup adalah cukup. Mungkin dia akan membuat rencana. Mungkin yang Draco butruhkan adalah sedikit suntikan kecemburuan? Mungkin yang Draco butuhkan adalah menyadari bahwa Harry tak akan terus bertahan menjadi... menjadi.. apapun dirinya bagi Draco selama ini.

Jadi dia, setengah sengaja, melakukan hobi lamanya. _Flirting_. Dengan Cassius Warrington, si tampan. Dia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Cassius akan benar-benar menanggapinya. Maksudnya, cassius begitu tampan dan idola semua orang, apa yang dia inginkan dari cowok seperti Harry? Harry masih terheran-heran karenanya.

Dan, saat Cassius mengajak Harry bercanda di depan lokernya, Draco datang. Draco mengernyit, tapi tak mengatakan apapun saat membuka lokernya yang persis di sebelah loker Harry. Harry bersandar di depan lokernya, tertawa mendenfgar apapun kata Cassius, walaupun tak benar-benar menangkap kata-katanya, karena terlalu sibuk melihat ekspresi Draco.

"Makan siang denganku, Harry?" tanya Cassius, nyengir tampan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Gawat. Benar-benar gawat. Cassius terlalu serius menaggapinya, dan Harry mulai merasa rencananya menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Em, kurasa aku akan makan dengan teman-temanku..." jawab Harry, setengah panik.

Wajah Cassius tampak sangat kecewa, dan Harry ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Draco membanting menutup pintu lokernya, menatap Harry.

"Aku duluan," katanya.

Harry membalas menatapnya. "Oh, Draco, ayo bareng..." dan dia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, menarik Draco kabur dari situ.

Draco memutar bola matanya saat Harry mendesah lega karena Cassius tak mengikutinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia?" tandasnya kaku.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," jawabnya, merasa sangat _sangat_ bodoh!

Draco mendesah. "Dia tampan loh," katanya lagi.

Harry mengangkat bahu, menatap Draco, "Yea, Draco, aku tahu," katanya tak sabar. "Dan kau tahu bukan dia yang aku suka."

Draco tertawa tak yakin, tapi setelah itu tak cemberut lagi

Dan Harry pikir segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

Harry tak tahu kenapa, kenapa Draco menghindarinya? Kenapa Draco berhenti meneleponnya, berhenti main ke rumahnya?

Kenapa Draco tega melakukan ini padanya?

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

Dan mereka bahkan tak berteman lagi. Tak bicara lagi.

Dan Harry merindukan Draco, merindukan keberadaan konstannya di hidup Harry.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Kenapa mendadak segalanya berubah?

Apa yang membuat Draco berubah.

Apa?

Apa salah Harry?

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

Harry mendengar bel berbunyi, dan dia keluar kelas, menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku untuk kelas selanjutnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Draco dan Blaise, berciuman, di depan loker Draco.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya lemas.

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

Betapa teganya Draco melakukan ini padanya. Draco tahu Harry menyukainya lebih dari teman. Draco tahu bahwa Harry menunggu waktu dimana Draco akan memutuskan Zabini dan mereka bisa menjalin romansa. Draco tahu semua itu, dan dia tak punya tendensi untuk bahkan mencari temapt lain untuk berciuman.

Draco tahu bahwa pemandangan di depannya ini kan membuatnya sakit hati. Draco tahu itu...

Harry menunduk, tapi dirinya tak akan kalah. Dia tak akan menangis, dan dia tak akan memohon cinta Draco. Kalau draco tak ingin memberinya cinta, _so let it be_. Harry tak peduli.

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Yeah, Harry tak akan memaksa Draco. Harry akan hidup. Toh selama dia belum bertemu Draco pun dia bisa menikmati hidupnya. Dan jelas tak akan berubah hanya karena Draco bersikap brengsek!

_I guess that I don't need that though_

Dan Harry tahu dia tak butuh Draco. Harry tahu itu. harry bisa melihat Draco mengernyit saat mata mereka bertemu. Zabini memeluknya kuat, lalu melepaskan diri, dan melambai pergi ke lokernbya sendiri.

Draco menunduk, dan Harry memasukan beberapa bukunya ke loker. Draco mendesah, lalu membuka lokernya dia takut Harry akan marah-marah, atau berteriak padanya?

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Tapi harusnya Draco tahu bahwa Harry bukan tipe yang seperti itu. harry adalah laki-laki dengan harga diri, dan dia tak akan merendahkan dirinya dengan menunjukkan kecemburruannya. Toh apa haknya? Zabini pacar Draco, dan Harrry hanya simpanannya, yang Draco tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa mereka dekat kan?

Yeah, Harry tak akan memaksa Draco.

Draco boleh melakukan apapun yang dia mau dnegan pacarnya, boleh mencium Blaise dimanapun, Harry tak akan memaksanya...

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_-END-_

_Review? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**You Didn't Have To Cut Me Off**

Harry tak tahu bahwa Draco adalah manusia paling brengsek yang pernah dia kenal.

Harry tahu sekarang, bahwa mungkin Draco sama sekali tak beniat untuk memutuskan Blaise Zabini. Bahwa Draco hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tanpa keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih jauh.

Atau Draco malah hanya ingin mempermainkan Harry?

Harry tahu bahwa Draco tahu bahwa Harry menyukainya. Jadi, mungkin saja Draco tertawa di belakang punggung Harry, menganggap bahwa Harry begitu bodoh sampai mau masuk ke dalam jeratannya...

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Draco jelas berhasil. Membuat Harry merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh sedunia.

Harry merasakan air matanya mengalir. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Draco? Kenapa?

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan lagi? Draco begitu manis, begitu berbeda dengan semua cowok yang pernah Harry kenal dan pacari. Draco keren, misterius, menyenangkan, lembut, dan sangat baik hati. Draco jarang tersenyum, tapi dia selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Harry. Draco begitu spesial, tidak tampan tetapi punya karisma yang membuat semua orang tertarik padanya...

Harry mendesah, mengingat saat-saat dia dan Draco bersama, melakukan segalanya bersama, belajar bersama, belanja bersama, masak berdua, bahkan mengecat ulang garasi Draco. Draco tidak mengajak pacarnya, tapi dia mengajak Harry. Dia tak mengajak Balise untuk menonton film terbaru Iron man, tapi Harry. Dia tidak mengajak Blaise mengantre untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola MU-Liverpool, tapi mengajak Harry. Dia tidak mengajak Blaise menonton marathon Lord of the Rings untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi dia mengajak Harry...

Harry mengernyit.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Draco bersikap seperti ini?

Apa?

-DH-

"Jadi, Harry," Cassius Wrington kembali menghampiri Harry di depan lokernya. Harry datang lebih pagi hari ini, dan berharap tak perlu bertemu Draco yang lokernya ada di sebelahnya.

Harry memutar badannya, menatap Cassius, si super tampan. Otomatis dia tersenyum.

"Hai, Cas," sapanya.

Cassius nyengir tampan, menatap Harry dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Hai, Cantik," balasnya. Harry tertawa, membanting lokernya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di loker itu untuk menatap Cassius.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Cassius mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin mengajak cowok paling manis sesekolah ke pesta Smith nanti malam," katanya, menatap Harry penuh arti.

Harry nyengir nakal. "Kau mau mengajak Theo Nott? Hm, kau salah loker jelas..."

Cassius tertawa. "Oh ayolah, Harry..." rengeknya. "Kau tahu apa maksudku..."

Harry ikut tertawa. "Oke, oke," katanya, mendesah. Dia tahu ini kesempatannya membuktikan pada Draco bahwa tanpa dia, langit masih biru dan Harry masih akan hidup dan bersenang-senang! "Baiklah, aku akan pergi denganmu."

Cassius tampak speerti baru kejatuhan emas, dan Harry tak bisa tak tertawa. Selalu menyenangkan jika ada yang begitu senang untuk bersamamu...

Saat itulah Draco datang, menatap Harry-yang tidak Harry balas- dan Cassius bergantian, lalu membuka lokernya sendiri di sebelah loker Harry.

"Hei, Draco," sapa Cassius. "Kau datang ke pesta Smith nanti malam?" dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry. "Tebak siapa yang baru mendapat kencan?"

Harry menunduk, tak sanggup menatap Draco, yang menatap tengkorak Harry tajam. Harry bisa merasakan Draco mengangkat bahu, tidak mengacuhkann Cassius.

"Seseoarang sedang _bad mood_," gumam Cassius. "Oke, sampai ketemu di pesta nanti malam, Draco. Ayo Harry, kuantar ke kelasmu." Lalu, sebelum Harry bisa mengatakan apapun, Cassius menariknya pergi.

Harry mendesah, menoleh, dan melihat bahwa Draco masih menatapnya. Harry mengernyit, lalu menatap ke depan lagi. Apa maksud Draco menatapnya seperti itu? Bukankah memang Draco yang 'memutuskan' Harry begitu saja, tanpa kata, tanpa apapun. dan sekarang dia menatap Harry seolah dia manusia paling merana sedunia?

Huh!

Lihat saja kalau Harry peduli!

-DH-

Harry menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam ketat dan jins merah yang tak kalah ketatnya. Dia mengernyit menatap bayangannya. Dia selalu bagus menggunakan hitam dan jins ini adalah favorit Draco. Harry ingat bahwa mata Draco tak bisa lepas dari pantatnya setiap kali Harry memakai celana ini.

Harry mendesah lagi. Sejak setahun lalu, seluruh hidup Harry adalah tentang Draco. Hidup Harry berotasi di sekeliling Draco. Semuanya akan kembali ke apa yang akan Draco pikirkan, apa yang akan Draco katakan...

Dan Harry sudah terbiasa menikmatinya. Hanya saja kali ini dia merasa sakit. Hatinya pedih.

Dia merindukan Draco...

Harry menggigit bibir saat mendengar ibunya memanggilnya dari bawah, bahwa Cassius sudah datang.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai ke pesta di rumah Zachariah Smith. Pesta sudah dimulai, dan semua orang tampaknya menikmati. Musiknya terlalu keras untuk selera Harry. Dan Harry langsung bisa melihat Draco.

Duduk bersama rombongan tim basketnya yang biasa di sofa, dengan Blaise Zabini menempel di sebelahnya bagai lumut. Harry meringis melihat baju Blaise. Tanktop kuning dan celana hijau! Ugh, dasar pelacur, bahkan tak tahu bagaimana memadukan warna pakaian.

Cassius menarik Harry menuju cowok-cowok basket itu. Draco masih belum melihatnya, tampak terhibur mendengarkan cerita Theodore Nott, si tampan yang menjalani hubungan _on-off_ dengan Ron. Yang membuat semua orang heran, karena Theo dan Ron sangat berkebalikan. Tapi itu cerita lain.

"Hei, Guys, _whats up_?" kata Cassius, menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Theo, dan menarik Harry untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah, syok. Apalagi saat semua cowok-cowok itu mulai bersiul menggoda. harry tak berani melihat wajah Draco.

"Wow, Cassius! Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan Harry?" seru Malcolm, menatap Harry penuh nafsu.

"Harry, kau menolakku dan memilih bersama Cassius?!" tambah Terence tak percaya.

Harry memutar bola matanya saat Cassius menghembuskan dadanya bangga, tertawa puas. "Harry dan aku jelas lebih serasi dari kalian," katanya penuh kemenangan.

Harry mengernyit. Betapa bodohnya dia, tentu saja Cassius hanya ingin berkencan dengannya untuk pamer. Cowok itu terlalu narsis untuk benar-benar suka pada seseorang.

Lalu mata Harry jatuh ke Draco. Cowok itu menatap Harry aneh, lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Blaise. Harry mendesah saat melihat Blaise mengernyit menatap Harry, sejak dulu mereka sudah saling benci, bahkan sebelum Harry dekat dengan Draco. Blaise mencibir, lalu dia menarik Draco berdiri, mengajaknya berdansa. Draco membisikan sesuatu, tapi kernyitan Blaise makin dalam, dan Harry bisa mencium akan adanya pertengkaran.

Menahan senyum puas, Harry menarik tangan Cassius berdiri, dan, menghiraukan semua siulan nakal cowok-cowok basket, plus tatapan aneh Draco, mengajak Cassius berdansa.

Harry akan menikmati malam ini.

Dan dia tak bisa menahan kepuasan karena tahu bahwa Draco tak menikmatinya.

-DH-

Bersamboong...

Memutuskan untuk bikin sambungan kisah ini,,hehe,,bagaimana menurut kalian? chapter depan adalah Harry dan Draco bertemu... dan terpaksa berbicara...hihihii..bagaimana menurut kalian? Pantaskah aku lanjutkann?

Mayunaiise: saya tau perasaan kamuu,,huhuhu

Aoi LawLight: iyaa,,akhirnya aku sendiri masih gemes karena gantung,,hehehe,, completed nya aku apus deh :p ya ampuun,,aku baru tau klo song fic ga boleh

ayashaa: iyaa,akhirnya saya bikin lanjutannye,,hehehe,,yup songficnya gotye

JN Malfoy: mungkin nanti akan saya tambah ratenya,,pestanya belum selesai soalnya,,hihihii

Kuroko: makasii keep review yah hehe

BerRyzal: iyaa,,kasian dia sll meranaa,,muahahahaaa xD

OzaPurpleGirl: ooh,,pasti draco akan saya buat menyesaaalllll pernah php in harry...muahahahahaaa :D

Makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yg udh review,,love youuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaallllllll : )xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**You Didn't Have To Cut Me Off**

**Chapter 3**

Makin malam, pesta berjalan makin riuh. Rokok, alkohol, bahkan mariuyana bercampur di udara, membuat kepala Harry berputar. Dia menyesap beberapa kaleng alkohol, merasakan tubuhnya makin ringan, dan seolah tak ada masalah di dunia ini.

Dia berdansa, pinggulnya bergoyang mengikuti irama, dan tubuhnya yang gemulai membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Harry bukan orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi malam ini dia hanya tak peduli. Dia ingin Draco melihatnya bersenang-senang. Dia ingin Draco tahu bahwa tanpa dirinya, Harry tetaplah seseorang yang mandiri, yang mampu terbang ke langit, yang bisa di sukai oleh orang lain...

Harry menempelkan tubuhnya ke Cassius, yang nampak bisa kolaps kapan saja karena alkohol dan mariyuananya, dan karena gairah yang Harry berikan padanya. Tangannya bertengger erat di pinggang Harry, meraba ke atas, meraba ke bawah.

Harry tak tahu berapa lama dia berdansa, tertawa, dan bersenang-senang, dan dia tak peduli. Dia tahu tak seharusnya dia begitu melayang, karena disini tak ada yang akan menjaganya. Harry tak bisa melihat Draco, Ron, ataupun Theo. Mungkin Theo sekali mengingatkannya, menariknya keluar dari kerumunan, tapi erangan protes Harry dan kerumunan membuatnya kalah. Harry tak begitu ingat. Tapi kini dia tak bisa melihat Theo lagi.

Harry merasakan ada tangan lain yang mendekapnya, tapi memutuskan bahwa tak masalah. Dia tahu tubuhnya indah, dan dia sedang dalam tahap yang tak ingin mawas diri. Oh, mungkin Senin nanti semua orang akan memanggilnya pelacur karena ini?

Terlalu mabuk untuk peduli. Oh oh.

Harry menghentakkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan Cassius mengerang, menempelkan tubuhnya ke Harry, dan mencium lehernya penuh nafsu. Harry merasakan seseorang lain menempelkan bagian depan celananya ke pantat Harry.

Oh oh.

Tapi dia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi...

Dia ingin berteriak. Ingin meminta tolong. Ingin siapapun menariknya pergi dari sini, memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja...

Tapi dia tahu bahwa tak ada orang seperti itu di pesta ini. Draco mungkin sedang menyusup ke suatu kamar dengan Blaise, melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan pacar, hal-hal yang sejak setahun lalu selalu ingin Harry lakukan dengan Draco.

Harry tak ingin berpikir lagi. Dia ingin berhenti memikirkan Draco. Jadi dia memutar pinggulnya, menggesekkan ereksinya pada ereksi Cassius yang sudah sangat tegang, mendengar siulan nakal di sekitarnya, merasakan tangan lain meremas pantatnya...

Sampai dia merasakan hentakan di tangannya, dan erangan protes kerumunan. Dia menoleh, dan menatap wajah merah murka Ron. Harry mengernyit. Tapi harusnya Ron tidak datang, dia sedang berantem dengan Theo, dan Ron yang berantem dengan Theo tak akan mau berada satu ruangan bersama...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?" geram Ron, memelototi Harry, lalu menatap murka kerumunan, yang melanjutkan dansa mereka setelah tahu bahwa Ron siap membuat keributan dan mengacaukan kesenangan mereka jika melawannya. Cassius sudah pingsan entah dimana. Harry mendengus.

"Pesta hik, Ronaaallllddd," katanya lambat-lambat, lidahnya kelu, dan otaknya menolak untuk berpikir lebih jauh.

Ron menyipitkan matanya. "Ayo pulang. Ke rumahku. Kau tahu ibumu akan marah sekali melihatmu seperti ini..."

"Uh uh, kau nakal, aku tahu sejak dulu kau menginginkankuuuuu," celoteh Harry. Ron bergidik jijik, tapi tak mengatakan apapun, menarik tangan Harry menuju mobilnya.

Dan Harry membelalak saat melihat Draco di pintu depan, mendesah lega saat melihat Harry dan Ron. Harry cemberut. Kenapa Draco berdiri di situ? Sendiri? Tanpa pacarnya yang pelacur dan norak itu!

"Trims, Draco, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau kau tak menelepon," kata Ron pada Draco, yang hanya mengangguk, tapi tatapannya masih ke arah Harry.

Harry memelototi Draco. "Kauuuuuuuuuuu," katanya sambil cegukan, menunjuk Draco dengan jarinya yang tak fokus. Kenapa Draco menelepon Ron? Kenapa dia peduli? Kalau Harry ingin bersenang-senang, maka dia akan bersenang-senang, dan tak ada seorangpun yang berhak memanggil Ron untuk menghentikannya!

Tapi otaknya terlalu buram untuk meneriakan semua itu ke kepala Draco. Kepalanya begitu berat...

tak ada yang mau keluar dari suaranya.

jadi dia memilih hal yang lebih simpel.

Dia menangis. Air matanya tumpah, dia berdiri, menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil, dan dia tak bisa menghentikannya. Ron tampak kaget karena perkembangan mendadak ini.

"Hei, hei, Harry," katanya panik, berusaha memeluk Harry, sejak dulu Ron parah soal orang yang menangis. Mungkin Ron tak pernah menangis dalam hidupnya? Ya, mungkin begitu. Rasanya tiap bertengkar, selalu Theo yang menangis. Ya, Ron pasti tak pernah menangis, makanya dia begitu tak jago menenangkan orang yang menangis?

Tapi Draco juga tak pernah menangis, dan dia begitu jago menenangkan hati Harry. Harry merasakan tangan super besar Draco mengusap pipinya lembut. Dia merasakan kedua tangan Draco menangkup wajahnya, mengusap rahangya. Dia merasakan hangat tubuh Draco mendekat. Merasakan kedua tangan itu turun dari pipinya, menuju pinggangnya, dan Harry memeluk cowok itu erat, menangis,meraung, menyesali dirinya yang begitu bodoh, begitu tak berdaya.

Jemari Draco membelai lembut sepanjang tulang punggung Harry. Harry bergidik, mendesah, dan mendadak kesedihannya hilang. Karena dia tahu, jika bersama Draco, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti Harry...

Kecuali Draco sendiri.

Harry merasakan hatinya berantakan saat perlahan Draco melepaskan tubuhnya. Menolak menatap Harry. Dia menoleh pada Ron, yang berdiri kikuk di dekat mereka dengan wajah merah.

"Saatnya dia pulang," kata Draco pada Ron, yang menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo, Harry," gumamnya, memeluk pundak Harry, dan membimbingnya ke parkiran. Harry menunduk. Mengerjap. Dan saat sudah duduk di kursi belakang mobil Ron, dia jatuh tertidur, terlelap dalam mimpi penuh Draco...

-DH-

Harry bangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan ingin mati saja. Kepalanya begitu berat, seolah lonceng telah didentumkan di kepalnya. Bum bum bum.

"Oh, kau bangun," gumam Ron.

"Bunuh aku, Ron, plis," erang Harry menutup matanya erat-erat, tapi bisa merasakan Ron memutar bola matanya.

"Berhenti bersikap dramatis. Kau beruntung Mum dan Dad sedang mengunjungi Charlie di Romania, Harry, kalau tidak..." Ron menggeram.

"Plis, bisakah aku meminum aspirinku sebelum kau mengomel?" lenguh Harry, tahu bahwa Ron tak akan berhenti sampai Harry bersumpah tak akan mabuk lagi di tempat yang tak ada Ron di sana.

Ron menyipitkan matanya berbahaya, dan Harry menatapnya memohon. Lalu dia menyerah, dan menyodorkan gelas dan aspirin, yang memang dari awal sudah dia siapkan di meja belajarnya. Ron memang sahabat paling luar biasa sedunia!

Harry meminum aspirinnya, lalu mendesah dan menaruh kepalanya di bantal Ron lagi.

"Hm, trims Ron," gumamnya.

Ron memutar bola matanya lagi. "Memang sudah seharusnya. Aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu semalam, dan kau muntah di kamar mandiku!" katanya. Harry terkekeh, tapi langsung berhenti karena kepalanya meprotes getaran tubuhnya. Ugh, Harry tak akan mau minum lagi. Nope. Hangover ini membunuhnya!

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Harry memeluk bantal, dan Ron meng-SMS seseorang.

"Baikan dengan Theo?" tanya Harry menggoda.

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Semalam dia juga menghubungiku soal keadaanmu. Kau tahu, setelah Draco tentunya..."

Harry menarik napas tercekat saat nama itu disebut.

Ron menghela napas, lalu duduk di samping Harry di tempat tidur. Harry menutup matanya saat Ron mengusap rambutnya, yang dia tahu pasti luar biasa berantakan.

"Hei, kau bisa bercerita padaku, Harry," kata Ron lembut.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Ron..."

"Harry..."

Harry mengernyit. "Aku serius Ron, tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan, karena aku juga tak mengerti," desahnya, menatap Ron, matanya mulai berair lagi. "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini. Kenapa dia mendadak bersikap dingin. Dia tak membalas SMS ku seperti biasa, tak mengangkat teleponnya, tak mengajakku nonton film, tak mengajakku mengerjakan Inggris bersama... Dia, dia memperlakukanku seolah orang asing, dan aku tak tahu kenapa..."

Dan Harry pun menangis lagi. Dia lelah menangis. Tapi dia tak bisa menahannya. Satu kata tentang Draco, dan hati Harry mendadak lemah.

Ron mengernyit. "Bukankah sebaiknya kalian membicarakan ini?"

Harry menggeleng. "_No way_! Dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku lemah tanpanya? Aku tak sudi memohon-mohon..."

"Harry," potong Ron. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tak perlu memohon-mohon untuk berbicara kan? Bicarakan apa masalahnya baik-baik..."

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah tak peduli padaku..."

"Kalau dia tak peduli, tak mungkin dia semalam meneleponku sampai 28 kali sampai akhirnya aku menjawab teleponnya kan?"

Dan kata-kata Ron itu membuat Harry terdiam. Ron mendesah.

"Dia peduli padamu, Harry. Dia memastikan aku datang untuk menjemputmu, dia tak meninggalkanmu sendirian di pesta dimana kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pelacur di sana. Dia peduli. Dia tak ingin kau seperti itu, karena dia peduli," katanya pelan, menggenggam tangan Harry yang gemetar.

"Tapi...kenapa dia tak menarikku sendiri? Kenapa dia harus memanggilmu?" Harry keras kepala.

Ron mengernyit. "Harry, dia punya pacar. Dan tak ada orang yang tahu kalian dekat. Anak-anak basket itu tak akan mengizinkannya menarikmu, kau lihat bagaimana reaksi brutal mereka semalam saat aku menarikmu kan?" katanya, mencoba membuat Harry berpikir rasional.

Harry terdiam lagi, lalu, "Aku takut Ron, bagaimana kalau dia bilang dia benci padau..."

Ron tertawa. "Harry! Draco memujamu! Tanya pada Theo kalau kau tak percaya. Jika mereka sedang _hang out_ berdua, yang Draco omongin hanya kau. Harry begini, Harry begitu, Harry bilang ini, bilang itu. Kata Theo, bahkan nama Blaise tak pernah dia sebut."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh?"

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Ugh, akhirnya senyum itu datang juga," katanya. "Sungguh. Kau tahu Draco sangat menginginkanmu. Mana kepercayaandirimu yang luar biasa itu?" Ron menggelitik pinggangnya.

Harry tertawa, menggeliat melepaskan dirinya. Dia bangkit dan memeluk Ron erat. "Kau tahu kau sahabat paling istimewa sedunia kan?" gumamnya.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "_Drama Queen_. Lepaskan aku, bodoh. Kau bau alkohol. Igh." Harry tertawa, dan memeluk Ron makin erat.

-DH-

Harry masih belum sanggup menghubungi Draco di sisa akhir minggu itu. Seninnya, dia ke sekolah dengan langkah berat. Ibunya sampai harus mengantarnya, menggeleng-geleng melihat betapa malasnya anaknya.

Sampai di lokernya, Draco sudah ada di sana, sedang berusaha memasukan bukunya yang tergeletak sembarangan. Akhirnya cowok itu menyerah, dan menata ulang loker penuh itu. Harry tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan tingkah kecil Draco membuat Harry menganggapnya imut.

Harry menghampiri lokernya, dan tubuh Draco langsung kaku. Harry mengernyit, lalu mendesah. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba kan?

"Ehm," dehamnya, dan Draco langsung menoleh sepenuhnya ke arahnya, matanya melebar, menunggu Harry bicara. Harry merasakan hatinya luluh. Astaga. Draco begitu manis, bagaimana caranya Harry bisa marah pada cowok yang begitu luar biasa seperti Draco? Matanya menatap Draco, dan dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria yang paling dia ingin miliki seumur hidupnya itu.

"Aku... trims karena sudah menelepon Ron Jumat lalu," katanya akhirnya.

Draco menatap Harry lama. "Kau tahu bahwa apa yang kau lakukan begitu bodoh, kan? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika di sana tak ada aku atau Ron kan?" katanya datar. Dan Harry tahu, Draco bukan tipe yang marah dengan berteriak, dan nada cepat dan datar ini adalah kemurkaan terpendamnya yang paling besar.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya bersenang-senang..."

Draco mendengus murka. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Harry? Bisa-bisanya kau menjual dirimu seperti itu!"

Harry melongo, seolah Draco baru menamparnya. "Ap... Beraninya kau..."

Tapi tatapan kaku Draco membuat Harry tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tahu dia salah. Tapi kata-kata Draco sungguh tidak selayaknya! Beraninya Draco menyebutnya pelacur! Bukankah Draco sungguh munafik? Dia berselingkuh dengan Harry selama 1 tahun di bawah hidung pacarnya sendiri, dan dia masih bisa mengatai Harry!

Tapi sejak dulu, Harry tak pernah bisa melawan saat Draco sedang marah. Dan dia tahu dia begitu lemah, di samping bahwa dia memang salah. Draco tak pernah marah kecuali jika Harry benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, dan Harry tahu itu. Draco hanya marah untuk kebaikan Harry.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menunduk. Dia tak akan minta maaf, dia tak akan minta maaf, no way!

"Maaf," gumam mulutnya, tak mempedulikan perintah otaknya.

Draco mendesah, menyandarkan samping tubuhnya ke lokernya, tubuhnya masih menghadap Harry.

"Harry, aku tak ingin kau minta maaf padaku," kata Draco perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari bahwa... bahwa... kau menarik, cantik, dan kau tahu banyak yang akan mengambil keuntungan jika kau tak mawas diri..."

Harry menatap Draco lagi. Draco menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja, kadang Draco memujinya seperti ini. Kadang Draco mengatakan bahwa mata Harry begitu hijau, begitu indah. Kadang Draco mengatakan bahwa yang paling membuat hatinya hangat adalah melihat lesung pipi Harry terkembang karena senyum lebarnya. Kadang Draco menatapnya tanpa kata selama 5 menit penuh sampai membuat Harry panik karena berpikir Draco sedang kerasukan, kemudian berkata bahwa dia ingin bertemu orang yang lebih cantik dari Harry suatu saat nanti, walaupun dia pesimis.

Jadi, bagaimana Harry bisa tidak mencintai Draco?

Harry mengangguk. Draco menghela napas, lalu kembali menghadap lokernya, karena bel pertama sudah berbunyi.

Harry membuka lokernya sendiri, mengambil buku Biologinya. Lalu, "Bolehkah aku main ke rumahmu sore ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco menatap Harry lagi, lalu mendesah, "Blaise akan ke rumahku nanti sore..."

Dan Harry serasa ditampar lalu di lempar ke jurang. Hatinya begitu pedih, dan matanya panas. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Oke. Aku mengerti," katanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Harry..."

"Tidak, Draco, aku benar-benar mengerti," kata Harry lirih, membanting pintu lokernya. "Plis, jangan katakan apapun."

"Harry, kumohon, dengarkan..."

Tapi Harry tak mau mendengar apapun lagi, dia berbalik dan pergi. Sejauh-jauhnya dari Draco.

Dan kali ini dia benar-benar sadar.

Dia telah ditolak.

-DH-

Bersambooooooooooonggggg!

Hahahha,,cukup angst kah? Pasti pada gemes sama Draco yak? Hahaha! Chapter depan? Surpraise tentunya, tapi yang jelas Dracolah yang akan tersakiti,,hihihii...bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? masihkah mau membaca lanjutannya? :)

Makasii buat yang udah review:

SHIZU INDAH: makasiii :D

URuRuBaek: yup chap depan draco bakal cemburu sampe ke akar2nya hihihii

devilojoshi: emaaang,,draco lemah bgt yak sama pacarnya yg udah ga pantes disayang lagi!huft!

miszshanty05: siaaapp!

989seohye: ini dia lanjutannyaa,,hehehe

Dazelle Saputri: di sini draco belum terlalu tersiksa,,muahahahahaa

kebab: tunggu chap depan,,lebih banyak jealousy!hihii :D

loveeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll : )xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**You Didn't Have To Cut Me Off**

**Chapter 4**

Hari itu terasa begitu panjang untuk Harry. Dia benci saat-saat dimana dia harus sekelas dengan Blaise, di Matematika. Cowok itu begitu bodoh, begitu brengsek. Hanya karena dia berkulit cokelat dan menarik, dia menganggap dirinya begitu tinggi. Harry membencinya jauh sampai ke tulang rusuknya.

"Ugh, sungguh mual melihatnya," gumam Theo, yang duduk di sebelah Harry di kelas ini.

Harry mendengus, tapi tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan apapun, dan ini jelas membuat Theo bingung, karena Harry biasanya akan langsung menyambar topik menjelek-jelekkan Blaise setiap kali topik itu dibuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'Ry?"tanyanya cemas.

Theo orang baik. Dia dan Harry cocok karena mereka sama-sama tak suka belajar, Theo bahkan lebih bodoh darinya, pikir Harry membela diri. Theo tampan, dengan rambut gelap dan kulit putih seperti Harry. Dia cuek pada penampilannya, _tidak_ seperti Harry tentu, tapi tetap terlihat menarik. Dan hobi olahraganya jelas membuatnya makin menarik. Tapi semua daya tariknya hilang saat dia berpacaran dengan Ron, tentu, walaupun sifat keras kepala Ron jelas membuat mereka lebih sering putus daripada nyambung, tapi Harry tahu Theo mencintai Ron. Dan, sejak Ron berkata bahwa dia memilih Blaise sebagai cowok paling manis sesekolah, Theo memutuskan bahwa Blaise Zabini adalah jalang dari segala jalang, raja pelacur. Haha.

Harry mengangkat bahu, tak ingin mengatakan apapun. karena dia tahu jika dia berbicara, pasti air matanya akan segera tumpah.

Theo mendesah, tapi tak memperpanjangnya. Dia melihat guru mereka, Mr Flitwick, sedang sibuk menilai esai mereka, dan berbisik pada Harry.

"Semester depan kita benar-benar sudah akan kuliah," katanya muram. Lalu, "Menurutmu, apakah ada kesempatan aku bisa sekampus dengan Ron?"

Harry mendesah. Dia sedang tak ingin mendengar curhatan Theo. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Ron? Aku tak tahu, Theo," katanya ketus. Theo mengernyit, lalu meminta maaf. Harry mendesah. "Maaf, Theo, aku sedang sangat _bad mood_," gumamnya akhirnya, dan Theo mengangguk, lalu dengan bijaksana tidak mengajak Harry bicara lagi sampai akhir kelas mereka.

Harry tak ingin bertemu Draco di loker mereka, jadi dia menunggu di perpustakaan sampai sekolah sepi. Dia membuka _Temple Run_ di iPhone-nya, dan bermain beberapa saat tanpa gairah, berkali-kali terjeblos di lubang yang sama. Setelah game over yang entah kesekian kalinya, Harry akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari perpus. Sekolah benar-benar sudah kosong. Dia menghela napas lega, dan berjalan ke lokernya.

Tapi ternyata dia salah, di depan lokernya berdiri tak lain dan tak bukan si raja jalang sendiri, Blaise Zabini.

Harry memutar bola matanya, menghampiri lokernya. Mata Blaise menyipit di setiap langkah Harry mendekat, wajah penuh dendamnya membuat Harry heran bagaimana yang seperti ini bisa menjadi cowok paling manis sesekolah!

"Potter," kata Blaise penuh bisa.

"Oh, hai Zabini, nyasar lagi? Bahkan tak bisa menemukan lokermu sendiri di sekolah yang kecil ini?" tanya Harry semanis racun, tak menatap Blaise, dan bersikap seolah Balise adalah debu yang tak layak mendapat perhatiannya.

Mata Blaise melebar, membunuh. Kalau dia pikir Harry takut hanya karena dia pelototi, Zabini benar-benar adalah manusia paling bodoh yang pernah dia kenal.

Yah, bukannya Harry tidak tahu kalau Zabini idiot.

'Kau sungguh orang paling tak tahu malu, Potter,' tukas Blaise benci. 'Kau tahu apa kata orang tentangmu? Kau sungguh pelacur, perusak hubungan orang!'

Mendengar kata itu, Harry berbalik, menatap mata Zabini dengan tak kalah benci. 'Ohh, kau tahu Zabini, kalau ada di antara kita berdua yang dipanggil pelacur, itu kau! Kau tak tahu apa kata cowok-cowok itu di belakangmu kan? Tentu saja tidak, kau tak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain selain grup drama-mu itu. Ups, aku lupa, bahkan grup drama-mu membencimu. Aku ingat Michael Corner berkata bahwa kau adalah jalang paling memuakan di grup. Ups lagi, kau tidak tahu? Ooh, sungguh malang...'

Dan Harry tak bisa menyelesaikan semua makiannya, karena tangan Zabini melayang dan menampar wajahnya.

'Tutup mulutmu, Pelacur! Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya merebut pacar orang lain! Kau terlalu jelek, terlalu norak untuk bisa mendapatkan pacarmu sendiri!'

Harry melongo, masih memegang pipinya, syok. Berani-beraninya si brengsek ini menamparnya!

'Oh! Kini kau menyalahkanku? Kau harusnya sadar, mengaca pada dirimu, kenapa pacarmu sampai melirik orang lain! Kau lihat sifatmu sendiri, dasar jalang! Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Draco bisa pernah MAU pacaran dengan jalang sepertimu yang bahkan tak bisa membuatnya tertawa!'

'Beraninya kau...'

Dan Blaise sudah akan menampar Harry lagi, tapi kali ini Harry lebih gesit. Dia menangkal serangan Blaise. Tapi Blaise rupanya pantang menyerah. Dia menarik rambut Harry yang berteriak kesakitan, mencoba melepaskan diri sampai seseorang mendorong Blaise kuat.

'Apa yang kau lakukan!' seruan Ron membuat Harry sangat lega. Dia merasakan seseorang lain menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh lemas. Harry bisa mendengar suara Theo menenangkannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya luluh.

'Blaise! Apa yang kau lakukan!' suara Draco menggema, marah luar biasa yang tak pernah Harry dengar.

'Draco, kumohon, aku tidak,' Blaise tercekat, 'Aku tak bermaksud,..aku hanya ingin mengingatkannya... Draco, kumohon...'

Tapi Draco jelas tak ingin mendengarkan apapun, dia menoleh menatap Harry, memastikan bahwa Harry baik-baik saja. Harry menelan ludah, merasakan air matanya mengalir deras, tangannya gemetar memeluk Theo. Ron, yang juga melihat keadaan Harry, tampak siap menerjang Blaise, tapi Draco menangkap tangannya sebelum aksi.

'Lepaskan aku, Malfoy! Akan kuhajar dia!' bentaknya. Draco menggeleng.

'Jangan menggunakan kekerasan lagi,' katanya tegas. Lalu dia dan Ron saling tatap lama, sampai Ron menggeram, menghentakan tangannya.

'Asal kau tahu saja, Malfoy, jangan ganggu Harry lagi! Aku tak mau melihatmu atau jalangmu ini menyakiti Harry lagi! Lihat saja kau Malfoy! Kau menyesal pernah melakukan ini pada Harry.' Lalu dia mendorong Draco keras, dan kembali ke Harry untuk memeluknya kuat. Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Ron, yang membimbingnya pergi dari sana, diikuti Theo dari belakang.

Kali itu, Harry tak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

-DH-

Esoknya, Harry masih terpukul dengan kejadian penjambakan itu. Tak ada kabar apapun dari Draco, tak ada apapun.

Harry menelan ludah, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya. Sungguh memalukan bertengkar hanya karena cowok. Dan bahkan cowok itu bukan pacar Harry! Bahkan cowok itu tak sebegitu pedulinya pada Harry, tidak menelepon Harry untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja...

Ron menjemputnya hari seperti biasa, dengan Theo karena mereka sudah baikan. Wajah Ron masih kaku, tidak terima pada perlakuan Zabini terhadap Harry.

Theo beberapa kali mengecek keadaannya dari spion. Harry memberinya senyum kecil tiap kali mereka bertatapan.

'Hei Ron,' kata Harry akhirnya, setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan di mobil itu.

Ron mengernyit, menatapnya dari spion tengah.

'Hei, aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu melebih-lebihkan...'

Ron memelototinya. 'Dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu dan kau berharap aku tidak melebih-lebihkan?' tukasnya berbahaya.

Harry meringis. 'Itu hanya pertengkaran biasa, Ron...'

Theo mendengus. 'Nah, Harry, kali ini aku setuju pada Ron, setidaknya kita harus membalaskan dendammu!' katanya berapi-api.

Harry memutar bola matanya. Percaya pada Theo untuk mengambil kesempatan melukai Blaise Zabini, bagaimanapun situasinya.

Sampai di sekolah, Harry nyaris tak kaget ketika semua orang tahu soal perkelahian itu. Karena rupanya, 'Harry dan Blaise bertengkar memperebutkan Draco', dan kini, semua orang tahu bahwa Harry adalah manusia brengsek perusak hubungan orang.

Harry bisa mengelompokkan reaksi teman-temannya saat jam makan siang.

Dikhianati (Cassius) karena merasa bahwa Harry memnafaatkannya untuk merebut Draco dari Blaise.

mencemooh (cewek-cewek) karena dia adalah perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

Kecewa (Malcolm) karena Harry harusnya bisa berkencan dengan siapapun yang dia mau, yang single.

Kasihan (teman-teman yang mengenalnya cukup baik) karena cinta Harry bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi, betapa herannya Harry, karena ternyata yang paling banyak adalah mendukung (teman-teman Draco dan orang-orang yang membenci Blaise), karena rupanya banyak yang muak pada sikap brengsek Blaise, dan teman-teman Draco sudah sampai pada taraf melakukan rencana pembunuhan melibatkan golok dan banyak kesakitan untuk Zabini rupanya.

Tapi, secara keseluruhan, Harry sangat lelah, dan tak ingin berkata apapun.

Dia hanya ingin bertemu Draco, dan mendengar bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Harry mengernyit, melihat Blaise dan Draco masih makan bersama, walaupun keduanya tampak tak mengatakan apapun, dan tak ada PDA yang biasanya ditunjukan Blaise dimanapun kapanpun untuk memamerkan pacarnya.

Harry mendesah, memainkan makan siangnya. Ron dan Theo menatapnya cemas. Lalu Ron melihat arah pandangnya, dan wajahnya langsung kaku.

'Harry...'

'Astaga! Bisa-bisanya Draco belum mencampakan jalang itu!' kata Theo syok. 'Apa yang menarik dari Zabini? Bahkan pintar saja tidak. Dia idiot, bego, dan jalang!'

Harry mendengus. Ron memutar bola matanya, tapi tak menyanggah kata-kata pacarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Theo sangat benar.

Theo kemudian tersenyum aneh. 'Hah! Sekarang dia tak menarik lagi untukmu kan?' katanya pada Ron dengan nada menang.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Aku tak pernah menganggapnya menarik,' katanya.

Theo bersedekap. 'Oh yeah? Kau bilang dia yang paling manis sesekolah!'

Baik Ron maupun Harry mengerang. 'Haruskah kita membicarakan ini lagi? Apa kau tak punya topik yang lain?' tandas Ron.

Theo cemberut. Harry mendesah, lalu menulikan telinganya terhadap pertengkaran kedua sobatnya itu.

Pulang sekolah hari itu, Harry ada tugas di klub jurnalisnya. Dia harus mengedit komik yang baru saja masuk, dan karena sedang tidak mood, dia melakukannya dengan malas-malasan. Ron, Hermione, dan Neville sudah pulang duluan, dan Harry masih di depan komputer, dengan setengah pikirannya jatuh pada Draco.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya terlonjak, dan dia kaget saat melihat Draco. Berdiri di sana, sendiri, dengan wajah datarnya, tubuh besarnya, dan segalanya yang selalu Harry rindukan dan inginkan.

Draco menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, dan berkata, 'Hei.'

harry menggigit bibir. 'Hei,' balasnya serak.

Draco berdeham. 'Boleh aku masuk?' tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk. Draco menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan duduk di depan Harry. Lutut mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan Harry sungguh merindukan sentuhan Draco...

'Harry,' kata Draco perlahan. 'Kau baik-baik saja?'

pertanyaan itu jelas menunjuk pada kelakuan brutal Blaise kemarin. Harry mendesah, menatap tangan di pangkuannya.

'Hm, kurasa, ya' gumamnya.

Draco menghela napas lega. Dia berdeham lagi, membuat Harry menatap matanya.

Dan ini dia.

Mereka saling tatap. Seperti dulu. Saling tatap lama. Seolah terhipnotis masuk ke dalam iris masing-masing. Saling tatap dengan rindu yang rasanya mengiris-iris jiwa mereka.

Harry merasakan napasnya tercekat.

Dia sungguh mencintai Draco.

Dia sangat sangat mencintai Draco.

Draco tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Jadi mereka hanya saling tatap untuk entah berapa lama.

Sampai Harry merasakan tubuhnya merayap mendekati Draco, dan lutut mereka bersentuhan. Draco menelan ludah, tangannya gemetar saat terjulur menyentuh paha Harry. Harry merasakan tubuhnya bagai terbakar. Dia rindu sentuhan ini, dia rindu gejolak ini...

Dia rindu Draco...

Draco makin mendekat, dan Harry pun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka bagaikan magnit yang saling tarik, dan Harry dan Draco tak pernah sejauh ini, tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka kali ini...

Sentuhan di bibir itu bagaikan listrik, menggetarkan seluruh tubuh mereka. Harry dan Draco berciuman dengan seluruh hasrat terpendam yang sudah terlalu lama tersimpan. Mereka bagai seseorang yang kelaparan, ingin mengoyak satu sama lain. Harry merasakan Draco menariknya ke pangkuannya, dan mereka makin bergairah, sampai rasanya tak masuk akal. Draco menggerayangi setiap lekuk tubuh Harry yang bisa dia capai, membuat Harry mengerang bernafsu. Mereka terus dan terus berciuman, tak ada yang mau melepaskan, tak ada yang mau menghadapi kenyataan yang akan menampar mereka ketika ini selesai...

Sampai mereka terjatuh dari kursi dengan bunyi bedebum keras, membuat Draco mengerang kesakitan, dan Harry melompat bangun saking kagetnya. Mereka saling tatap, syok...

Dracolah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya. Harry menunduk, memainkan jarinya.

Mereka berciuman!

Astaga! Mereka berciuman!

Draco berdeham. 'Harry, aku, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa,' katanya lemah. 'Harry, aku,' suaranya bergetar, 'Harry, kita tak bisa bersama.'

Dan kalau ada yang bisa menghancurkan hati Harry dalam sekejap, itu adalah kata-kata Draco.

Tak bisa bersama.

Tak bisa bersama.

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di kepala Harry.

harry terdiam, menatap nyalang sepatunya, tanpa benar-benar menatap sepatunya. Dia mengerjap. Mencerna.

Lalu dia tertawa. Tertawa terbahak tanpa humor yang membuat mata Draco membelalak cemas.

'Oke, Draco Malfoy,' katanya di tengah tawa hampanya. 'Tentu saja kita tak bisa bersama setelah sesi ciuman panas yang kau berikan padaku!'

Draco hanya terdiam.

Harry mendengus, hatinya kosong, dan pikirannya tidak sedang bersamanya. Hampa. Hampa.

'Mau berapa kali kau hancurkan hatiku, Draco?' isak Harry, air matanya mulai tumpah. 'Mau sampai seperti apa kau ingin menghancurkanku...'

'Harry... Kumohon dengarkan alasanku... Kau harus mendengar...' Draco memohon dengan ekspresi sangat terluka.

Harry menggeleng. 'Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Draco. Kau memperlakukanku seolah boneka tanpa perasaan, kau tinggalkan aku begitu saja, lalu kau cium, dan kau campakan lagi. Kupikir kita sahabat...'

'Harry, kau tahu kita lebih dari itu...'

Harry mendengus. 'Berhenti berkata manis, Draco, kumohon,' suaranya makin tercekat. 'Aku tak tahu apa salahku sampai kau melakukan ini padaku...'

'Harry, bukan kau...'

Harry menarik napas, berusaha mengehentikan hiperventilasinya. 'baiklah,' katanya akhirnya. 'Aku akan pergi, Draco. Mulai saat ini kumohon jangan pedulikan aku. Aku ingin melupakanmu, dan kalau kau masih menganggapku temanmu, kumohon jauhi aku, dan aku akan menjauhimu. Kita akan hidup masing-masing, dan aku... Kau... Tak perlu cemas soal Zabini tahu hubungan kita...'

'Harry, bukan itu maksudku, kumohon dengarkan aku...'

Tapi Harry merasa cukup adalah cukup.

Dia berlari melewati Draco, berlari meninggalkan Draco sejauh mungkin, tak melihat ke belakang lagi.

Dan Harry akan melupakan Draco.

Selamanya.

-DH-

bersambuuuung!

maaf kalo chap ini banyak typo, ga sempat meriksanya,, huhuu.. next chapter! Kecemburuan yang tak ditutupi lagi oleh Draco, dan more kissing,,hihihii,,

Makasi buat yg udh review:

989seohye: makacii,,keep rview yah

Rest: siaaap!

Kebab: ini di update,,hehe

Dazelle Saputri: disini sudah mulai terasakah perasaan Draco?

Nagisa4869: disini makin cekat cekitkah? Hahaha

miszshanty05: siippp!

Aoi LawLight: harry tuh nangis terus masih mau2 aja ya dia digituin sama Dracoooo..uuugghh x(

CCloveRuki: siiapaa yaa yg bakal dipilih Draco? Karena sepertinya dy ga bisa lepas bgt dr blaise yak,,hiks

Wirna: selamat dtg di ff akuuu,,hehehe,,ga tau deh ni si Harry bakalan bahagia gak,,secara dia kan mo ngelupain draco,,huhu

ayashaa: gapapa ketinggalan,yg penting ttp baca dan review,,hihihi,,waa,,bneran? Jadi seneng ni kalo ada yg suka sama fic2 akuu,,xD makasii ayaa,, iyah,,aku jadi semangat lanjutnyaa! Yooshh!hehehe

devilojoshi: emang tuh si blaise norak bgt kan yak,,dih, si draco masi napsu aja ama yg begituan,,pdhal Harry kan jauuuuuh lebih oke! Huft x(

Vallerie AuVall: kate Harry biar girly yg penting kece,,hehehehe

yuki amano: angst itu kayaknya artinya sangat sedih ato menyayat hati ga sih? Hehehe,,ga tau itu manga yak? Ga baca,,huhu

kannabelle b: happy ending ga yaaaaaa,,hihihi

URuRuBaek: cemburunya mah belum kerasa yak di chap ini,,chap depan berarti mantaaapphh

Drary: siaaaapp!

Makasii semua! Tetep review yah biar makin cepet updatenya,,hehehehe,,love youuuuuuu aaaaaaaallllllllllllllll :*


	5. Chapter 5

**You Didnt Have to Cut Me Off**

**Chapter 5**

Harry menghabiskan malam itu tanpa tidur, memikirkan, mengevaluasi kehidupannya yang berantakan dan jauh dari sempurna, hanya karena cowok bernama Draco Malfoy, yang bahkan tak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan.

Harry berpikir, dan terus berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya dirinya, terlena dalam sikap Draco yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling spesial sedunia, namun setelah itu mencampakannya seolah dia adalah manusia paling tak berarti.

Harry tahu dirinya bodoh.

Mungkin dia lebih idiot dari Zabini, karena setidaknya Draco memberinya status, yang membuatnya berhak melakukan apapun yang dia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin Blaise berpakaian tidak senonoh dan bersikap jalang, tapi dia memiliki Draco. Harry tak tahu, benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Draco begitu menginginkan Blaise, apa yang membuat Draco tak bisa mencampakan Blaise? Karena Draco menyukai Harry, harusnya dia menyukai Harry...

Harry merasakan air matanya terus mengalir, menyiksa matanya yang sudah sangat sembab. Ibu Harry, Lily, sudah mencoba bicara padanya, tapi Harry sedang dalam keadaan yang tak mau mendengar siapapun.

Dia patah hati.

Dia patah hati.

Mungkin ini saatnya mendengar lagu patah hati, _playlist_ yang Theo buat saat dia dan Ron sedang bertengkar. Theo bilang itu membuatnya lebih baik, tapi Harry tahu _playlist_ itu hanya membuatnya terus dan terus teringat pada Draco. Karena lagu _Irreplacable_ tak mencerminkan Draco. Karena mungkin _Somebody that i used to know_ lebih mengena, tapi tetap tak mencerminkan Draco.

Karena mungkin dia begitu putus asa, dan dia tak ingin menyanyikan _Someone like you_.

Harry melempar iPod nya yang dia matikan.

Mungkin menangis dalam hening lebih baik.

Mungkin.

Harry tak tahu berapa lama dia menangis, tapi dia terbangun sore hari keesokannya. Hari ini sepertinya ibunya mengizinkannya bolos, lagi. Harry mendesah.

Dia bangun, menatap nyalang temboknya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk shower hangat dan lama. Otaknya berputar.

Dan mengambil keputusan.

Karena mungkin Draco tak tergantikan, tapi bukan berarti Harry tak bisa menikmati hidupnya...

-DH-

Harry masuk sekolah keesokan harinya, segar dan siap memulai harinya sebagai manusia _independent_ yang baru.

Harry mengenakan tanktop dan kardigan marun, dengan jins hitam yang ketat dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik. _Classy_, bukan murah. Dia nampak tinggi, jenjang, seksi, dan modis sekaligus. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya, dan dia tersenyum puas. Rambutnya dia buat agak berantakan, dan wajahnya mendapat sapuan _make up_ tipis, yang menonjolkan mata hijau dan bibir penuhnya, memberikan kesan _innocent_. Harry tersenyum pada teman-teman yang menyapanya, menunjukan lensung pipinya yang dalam dikedua pipinya.

"Hei, Harry, makin cantik saja," sapa Dean, bersiul menggoda. Harry hanya nyengir puas.

Saat Harry ke lokernya, setengah menyesal dia melihat tak ada Draco. Tapi buru-buru dia menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Dia harus terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dunianya tak bisa berputar di sekeliling Draco lagi. Mereka sudah selesai!

Harry mendesah, lalu menyiapkan hatinya memulai kelasnya.

-DH-

Harry tahu Draco menatapnya. Harry hanya tahu, dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak membalas tatapan Draco, karena bagaimanapun juga, Harry tak mau memberikan kepuasan itu pada Draco.

Harry mengacuhkan Draco, sama sekali tak meliriknya bahkkan ketika mereka membuka loker bersebelahan. Harry bisa mendengar Draco mendesah, tapi lega karena Draco tak mengajaknya bicara. Karena mendengar suara berat Draco saja bisa membuatnya luluh.

Harry menjalani hari itu, esoknya, dan esoknya lagi dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tanpa Draco. Dan dia masih hidup.

Jumat itu, tentu saja Harry diundang pesta lagi, di rumah Malcolm Baddock. Malcolm adalah anggota tim basket yang sudah sejak smp menyukai Harry, membuat Harry terheran-heran apa yang dia lihat dari Harry. Tapi jelas bukan suka yang serius, hanya naksir, karena menurut Malcolm, Harry adalah manusia paling seksi sejagat raya sekolah mereka. Harry hanya bisa memutar bolamatanya.

Ron ikut pesta itu, dia dan Theo duduk di rombongan anak-anak basket yang tidak Ron sukai dan tidak menyukai Ron. Theo duduk di pangkuan Ron, memegang kaleng minuman mereka, dan menguasai pembicaraan geng mereka, seperti biasa. Ron tampak tak mendengarkan pacarnya itu, jelas bosan setengah mati. Kadang Harry bertanya-tanya, apa Ron benar-benar menyukai Theo? Maksudnya, Ron selalu menganggap Theo sangat bodoh, menganggap semua yang Theo lakukan dan katakan tak penting. Bagaimana bisa hubungan mereka berjalan seperti itu.

Sangat berbeda dengan Draco.

Harry menggelengkan kepala, stop! Stop!

Harry berusaha menghindari geng itu. Dia nongkrong dengan Seamus dan Dean di dapur, bergosip soal siapa tidur dengan siapa, siapa yang hamil, dan siapa yang dicampakkan. Setidaknya untuk sementara dia bisa menghindari Draco.

Tapi jelas tak lama. Karena Malcolm muncul, dan menariknya ke ruang tamu untuk nongkrong bersama para populer yang lain. Harry menolak, tapi Malcolm jelas tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau bersembunyi?" tanyanya akhirnya saat Harry masih menolak.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi..." Harry mengelak.

"Oh, ayolah Harry, aku kenal kau," kata Malcolm, memutar bolamatanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Harry mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Pacar baru."

Harry mendengus. "Malcolm..."

Malcolm menggeleng-geleng. "Kau sudah terlalu lama jomblo, Harry. Kau butuh seseorang yang memperhatikanmu, dan benar-benar peduli padamu. Mengajakmu nonton. Membayarimu makan. Menciummu mesra..."

"Kutebak yang terakhir memang maumu," gumam Harry.

Malcolm nyengir. "Kalaupun bukan aku, tak masalah, Cantik. Kau mempesona dan berhak mendapat yang terbaik," katanya memuja.

Harry tak bisa tak tertawa mendengar itu, dan Malcolm langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, akhirnya aku melihat tawa itu lagi. Ayo, kita _have__ fun_!"

Dan Harry jelas tak bisa menolak itu. Malcolm menariknya ke ruang tengah, menyambar kaleng bir, menyodorkannya ke Harry, yang meneguknya sekaligus. Harry terbahak saat Malcolm mengangkat tangannya untuk berdansa mengikuti irama disko itu. Mereka tertawa, berdansa, dan, Harry nyaris melupakan segalanya di tengah seluruh musik ini. Dia merasakan Malcolm menariknya mendekat, dan dalam sekejap mereka telah berciuman.

Berciuman dengan Malcolm berbeda dengan saat berciuman dengan Draco. Dengan Draco segalanya seolah dialiri listrik, kembang api bermunculan, dan tepat. Klik.

Dengan Malcolm, segalanya hanyalah nafsu. Bahkan Harry tahu itu. Tapi itu tak membuatnya melepaskan diri. Dia melepaskan hasratnya, menarik rambut Malcolm mendekat, membuat mereka makin tak tahan lagi melawan nafsu. Entah bagaimana caranya, Malcolm membawa Harry ke sofa tengah tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Harry bisa mendengar orang-orang bersiul nakal, tapi tak mengacuhkannya. Dia memanjat tubuh Malcolm, yang terjatuh pelan di sofa kosong, tepat di sebelah...

Draco tentu saja.

Harry menatap mata kelabu itu menatapnya dingin. Sejenak Harry ingin melepaskan diri dari Malcolm, tapi dia teringat tekadnya. Dia membalas tatapan Draco menantang, dan terus mencium Malcolm, yang mulai mengeluarkan erangan penuh nafsu saat Harry menempelkan ereksinya.

Draco tak berhenti menatapa mereka, Harry bisa merasakan tatapan itu menembus tengkoraknya. Dan dia puas.

Haha.

"Oke Harry, kurasa itu cukup," suara Ron membuatnya mengerang sebal. Dia merasakan tubuhnya di ekstraksi paksa dari Malcolm, yang terengah-engah karena berusaha memuaskan gairah Harry.

Harry baru akan protes, saat melihat ekspresi tak suka Ron, dan langsung terdiam. Dia menoleh menatap Malcolm, yang hanya mengangkat bahu, tersenyum pasrah. Harry mendesah, lalu mengikuti Ron yang menariknya duduk di sebelahnya. Theo terkekeh, dan kembali duduk di pangkuan Ron. Harry hanya diam, bersedekap, matanya otomatis menatap Draco di seberangnya. Draco tidak sedang menatapnya, tapi memelototi Malcolm sambil menenggak bir-nya. Harry nyengir puas.

Hah!

Rencana 1, sukses!

Harry menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Ron, setengah mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang rombongan itu serukan. Beberapa cewek cheerleader mendatangai mereka, dan beberapa cowok akhirnya mulai pergi. Harry mendesah, memejamkan matanya, sampai dia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

Malcolm.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat cengiran Malcolm.

"Jadi," katanya di telinga Harry. "Apa kau besok mau menemaniku nonton Hangover 3?"

Harry menoleh menatap cowok itu. mata Malcolm besar, penuh harap, dan Harry tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia mempertimbangkan ajakan kencan. Sebulan yang lalu, dia akan langsung menolak ajakan ini tanpa pikir panjang karena Draco...

Harry menarik napas, matanya tertuju ke Draco, yang sepertinya mendengarkan, karena dia mengernyit menatap kaleng bir-nya. Harry mendengus, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan pada Draco bahwa dia telah move on?

Harry kembali menatap Malcolm, yang nampak masih menahan napas saking groginya. Dia tertawa kecil. "Oke, Malcolm, aku juga ingin nonton film itu?"

Malcolm menghela napas lega, dan nyengir luar biasa lebar sampai Harry merasa dia harus didenda. "Oke, trims, Harry, kau tak akan menyesal. Aku jemput jam 6 besok?"

Harry tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Malcolm melompat riang, lalu bangkit, melambai pada Harry, dan masuk ke kerumunan untuk berdansa. Harry tertawa kecil.

"Bagus sekali, Harry," kata Ron senang. "Pacar baru. Itu yang kau butuhkan. Dan setidaknya kali ini Malcolm single," dia memelototi Draco, yang ternyata sudah tak ada di sofanya. "Dan dia memang menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Harry mengangkat bahu, menatap kursi kosong Draco.

Ron benar. Malcolm single dan tak diragukan lagi sangat menyukai Harry.

Jadi, kenapa tak ada rasa senang di hati Harry, dan malah kehampaan?

-DH-

Muahahaha,,maaf chap ini pendeeekk,,tapi chap depan akan lebih seru dengan more jealousy dan adegan Drary!

Makasii buat yg udh revieeeeeeeeww:

miszshanty05: hahaha,,emang kasian dia,,tapi makin lama harry akan makin menguasai diri kok

Mikki: sip,,cepet kan? Hehe

989seohye: tenang, tenang,,ga lama lagi kok sakitnyaa,,hehehe

Qnantazefanya: wuih,,bukan galau lagi deh si Harry,,udh supeeerr galauu

Luna Ginerva: ya ampuun,,kamu pernah diginiin sama cowok? Huhuu,,trus trus,,endingnya gmna? Kamu lepasin cowok itu kan?

CCloveRuki: draco mah kalo ga nyakitin harry belom puas kali ye diye,,huft

Kebab: muahaha,,maap,,klo kutip 1 artinye ngetiknye dr henpon,,hhehe

devilojoshi: emaangg,,udh pengen digantung aja yak si blaise,,tapi kalo ga ada blaise, ga ada perjuangan di cinta drary,,eaaa,,hehehe

rest: apa ya alasan dracoo?hihihii,,terus baca, dan kamu akan temukan jawabanya! Hihihi

Nagisa4869: yaah,,maaf ya chap yg ini malah lebih pendek tapi chap depan aku usahain panjaaaaaaangan deh hehe

Guest: seeepp

Aristy: hahaha,,aku juga tadinya pengen bikin one shot,,eh ternyata aku sendiri kepikiran,,kok kayaknya ngegantung bgtt yak

Loveeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuu alll,,inget ttp review yah,,karena makin banyak review, makin cepet update,,hehe : )xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**You Didnt Have to Cut Me Off**

**Chapter 6**

Draco menarik napas, dan masuk ke kelas Biologinya dengan kepala berat. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Harry, menatap betapa cantiknya Harry, selalu menarik mata siapapun yang masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengannya. Mata hijaunya selalu bersinar ketika dia tersenyum, menyinari seluruh hati Draco. Lesung pipinya membuat tingkat manisnya menjadi berlipat-lipat, sampai pada tahap menggemaskan. Draco mendesah, tahu bahwa senyum itu tak akan pernah tertuju padanya lagi...

Draco berjalan ke tempat duduknya, di belakang Harry. Ini adalah kelas yang paling menyiksanya, karena pemilihan tempat duduk ini adalah sebelum segala kekacauan di hubungannya dan Harry dimulai.

Saat sudah dekat, Draco melihat bahu Harry tegang, tapi wajahnya tak berubah. Mungkin itu yang membuat Draco tahu bahwa Harry masih menyukainya. Dia begitu kaku jika melihat Draco. Sangat berbeda dengan dulu.

Setahun lalu, saat mereka belum dekat, dia selalu merasa bahwa Harry cantik. Menarik. Agak bodoh mungkin di pelajaran tertentu, tapi dia begitu mempesona ketika berdiri di kelas Inggris mereka, saat mereka melakukan drama atau berpura-pura membaca berita. Dia begitu pintar merangkai kata, selalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, selalu bisa membuat siapapun ingin mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Draco suka mendengar suara Harry. Dia suka ketika Harry meneleponnya tengah malam dengan suara serak karena baru mendapat mimpi buruk (walaupun saat itu dia mengomel karena Harry telah mengganggu tidur malamnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa spesial karena dialah yang Harry telepon). Mereka pernah karaokean ber-2, dan suara mereka sama-sama tak akan lolos audisi X-Factor, tapi mereka menikmatinya.

Mereka punya selera musik yang berbeda, dan Harry selalu tertawa melihat pilihan lagu Draco yang menyangkut lagu-lagi lawas seperti _Boulevard_, atau _Hard to Say I'm Sorry_, ketika pilihan Harry adalah Maroon 5, atau Taylor Swift, Ke$ha, atau entah siapa lagi artis baru yang tak pernah Draco dengar namanya. Tapi mereka akan mempelajari selera masing-masing. Harry akan mendengarkan Frank Sinatra, dan Draco sudah hafal seluruh album One Direction. Harry bahkan menyanyikan _Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You _untuk Draco, yang efektif membuat mereka berdua terkikik-kikik di mobil.

Draco mendesah. Dia duduk di kursinya, langsung menatap bagian belakang kepala Harry, dan menyadari betapa rindunya dia membelai rambut Harry, yang begitu halus, terawat dari akar hingga ujungnya. Draco tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa pedulinya Harry pada penampilannya. Padahal Harry begitu cantik tanpa produk apapun, tapi Harry selalu bangun satu jam lebih pagi setiap harinya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sempurna, dengan _cleanser_, krim pelembap, bedak, lipbalm, pensil alis, dan entah apa lagi yang dia poleskan di wajahnya yang sebenarnya tak perlu polesan apapun itu. Draco ingat dia pernah menemani Harry ke salon, dipaksa untuk ikut di _crembath_, masker, dan pijat aromaterapi. Dan, anehnya, Draco menyukai itu.

Dia suka Harry yang seperti itu, membawa Draco ke dunia yang baru, yang tak pernah Draco tahu sebelumnya, yang Harry tahu pasti Draco akan suka. Harry selalu sabar menghadapi _mood_-nya yang berubah-ubah bagai cuaca, mendengarkan semua keluhan dan omelannya. Harry selalu siap membalas semua SMS-nya, se-tak penting apapun itu. Harry selalu mendengarkan semua kata-kata Draco, mempertimbangkan semua saran yang Draco berikan, diam dan meminta maaf ketika Draco marah padanya. Harry membuat Draco menikmati dan menghargai hidupnya.

Harry membuat Draco tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai.

Dan sekarang, Harry memutuskan untuk... untuk menghentikan semua yang telah mereka punya, yang telah mereka lalui. Dan bahkan Draco tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena Harry tidak salah. Selalu Harry yang berusaha di hubungan mereka, dan kini dia lelah, dan ingin berhenti. Dan itu tidak salah.

Draco-lah yang salah.

Draco-lah yang bodoh karena membiarkan itu terjadi.

Draco tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Apa yang membuatnya melakukan ini pada Harry. Semuanya hanya karena kecemburuan kecilnya, rasa cemburu berlebihan karena Harry main mata dengan Cassius Warrington. Draco bahkan masih tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sebegitu cemburu. Dia melihat Harry tersenyum menggoda Cassius, senyum yang biasanya hanya Harry berikan pada Draco. Dia melihat Harry bercanda dengan Cassius. Melihat Harry menikmati hubungan barunya dengan Cassius. Dan dia begitu cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu, sampai dia takut sendiri dengan perasaannya.

Dia memikirkan hal itu berulang kali, dan merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Harry sudah melewati batas yang wajar. Dia tak hanya menikmati keberadaan Harry di sisinya, tapi dia sudah mulai posesif. Draco bukan orang yang posesif. Dia tak pernah masalah jika harus berbagi, dan dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun merasa cemburu pada Blaise, pacarnya sendiri. Jadi, perasaan baru ini, rasa posesif ini, membuat Draco ketakutan.

Mereka akan segera lulus. Harry dan Draco akan mengambil universitas yang sama, tapi dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Mungkin tak akan jadi masalah untuk Draco, tapi pasti akan berbeda dengan Harry.

Harry tipe orang yang suka berteman, melebarkan sayapnya, suka bertemu orang baru, dan bersosialisasi. Dia akan menemukan bahwa masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Draco yang membosankan, dan pasti akan mencampakannya.

Dan Draco takut. Takut jika dia terjun dalam dunia Harry lebih dalam lagi, dia akan jatuh dan begitu terluka sampai tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Draco terus merasa ketakutan, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan, bahwa apapun yang dia punya dengan Harry harus diakhiri.

Tapi kemudian dia sadar. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah sangat meremehkan Harry. Dia sadar bahwa rasa suka Harry padanya sama dengan rasa sukanya pada Harry. Jadi bukan hanya Draco yang terluka karena sikap brengseknya, tapi Harry mungkin lebih terluka. Karena Draco menghindarinya bagai plak tanpa sebab. Tanpa alasan. Tanpa kata 'karena' yang harusnya sejak awal Draco berikan pada pujaan hatinya itu.

Dan, ketika Draco ingin menyelesaikan semua salah paham ini, muncullah masalah baru.

Blaise.

Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Blaise.

Hanya tak bisa.

Dan dia hanya tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya pada Harry. Dia tahu ketika mendengar alasannya, pasti Harry akan mengerti. Harry selalu mengerti Draco, selalu memahaminya. Harry akan memaafkan Draco, dan mungkin mereka akan kembali menjalani kehidupan yang menyenangkan, yang penuh ceria, dimana mereka akan tertawa berdua, menikmati segala yang mereka lakukan...

Tapi, siapakah dia yang akan membawa Harry dalam penderitaan karena menjadi yang nomor dua. Tidak. Draco terlalu mencintai Harry untuk memperlakukannya dengan seperti itu lagi. Harry juga berhak bahagia. Harry berhak mendapatkan pria yang bisa memperlakukannya sebagai yang nomor satu...

Draco menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya. Dia menatap Harry, yang telah berhenti bicara dengan Theo, dan menunduk, berpura-pura membaca _text book-_nya. Draco ikut menunduk.

Andaikan saja ketika mereka bertemu, segalanya tidaklah serumit ini...

-DH-

Draco gagal memasukkan bola entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Fokus, Malfoy!" seru Coach Hook. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Draco mendesah, mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Dia mengangkat bahu saat Coach Hook ternyata masih menunggunya menjawab. Draco mengambil minumnya, dan meneguknya, memejamkan matanya. Jelas dia tak bisa fokus.

"Hei, _Mate, bad day_?" tanya Malcolm, orang terakhir yang ingin Draco ajak bicara di dunia ini, mendadak muncul di sebelahnya. Jadi Draco kembali hanya mengangkat bahu lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Malcolm. Malcolm menatapnya lama, lalu, "Aku tahu kau menyukai Harry."

Draco mengernyit, tapi tetap tak ingin menatap Malcolm, karena _ini _jelas bukan urusan Malcolm. Dan dia masih tak ingin berkata apapun.

"Tapi hei, kau hanya punya kesempatan sekali," kata Malcolm lagi, duduk, mengencangkan ikatan sepatunya. "Sekarang, Harry lebih memilihku."

Draco mendengus. Dia berdiri, dan, masih tanpa mengatakan apapun, berjalan kembali ke lapangan. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh Malcolm di belakangnya, tapi dia tak peduli. Dia menarik napas, menghembuskannya untuk menjaga emosinya. Dia hanya bersyukur pada kemampuannya untuk menjaga marahnya sejak dulu, yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tidak mengoyak-koyak Malcolm di tempatnya sekarang.

Draco baru akan mengambil bola untuk melakukan latihan lagi, saat melihatnya. Harry masuk ke area lapangan, dengan kaus putih, yang akan tampak biasa jika dikenakan orang lain, tapi mempesona jika dia yang memakainya. Dia membawa _clipboard_, tersenyum saat beberapa anak tim basket menyapanya. Draco menatapnya, tapi tatapan Harry bukan ke arahnya.

Tapi ke arah tempat yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. Ke arah Malcolm Baddock.

"Harry!" Draco bisa mendengar Malcolm berkata senang. "Sudah rindu padaku rupanya?"

Draco menoleh, menatap pasangan itu, melihat Harry memutar bola matanya. "Hah. Maumu. Tapi bukan, tugas koran sekolah. Memastikan bahwa _kau_ benar-benar berlatih untuk kejuaraan minggu depan," katanya, nadanya menggoda, khas Harry.

Malcolm terbahak. Kini Draco yang ingin memutar bola matanya. Kata-kata Harry tak _selucu itu _jelas. Memuakan! Draco men-_dribble_ bola yang dia pegang, dan berlari ke ring untuk melakukan lompatan _slum dunk _yang impresif. Coach Hook bertepuk tangan meng-apresiasi, dan Draco menoleh ke arah Harry, untuk melihat bahwa cowok imut itu sedang menatapnya. Matanya besar, kagum. Draco tersenyum dalam hati, dia selalu senang melihat ekspresi terkesan Harry, dengan matanya yang melebar dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Imut sekali.

Draco melihat Malcolm mengernyit tak suka, berusaha menarik perhatian Harry lagi dengan bicara padanya. Harry tampak tak mendengarkan. Draco nyengir kecil, lalu men-_dribble _lagi dan memasukkan bola dari jarak setengah lapangan.

"Bagus, Malfoy. Fokus. Oke, sekarang kita coba _scoring_. Nott, kau yang pertama!" suara Coach Hook membuat Draco berhenti menatap Harry, dan memusatkan perhatian ke Theo, yang nyengir senang. _Shoot _adalah keahliannya. Jelas dia harus punya keahlian tertentu jika ingin menjadi kapten tim, dan Theo adalah yang terbaik. Dan paling berdedikasi.

Harry berdiri di samping Coach Hook, menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan dasar. Harry tak suka olahraga, yang membuat Draco heran kenapa tim jurnalisnya memberinya bagian basket untuk diliput. Ron lebih bagus, komentarnya lebih mengena karena setidaknya dia mengerti bagaimana tim bermain. Harry lebih banyak mengasumsi, dan dulu, sebagian isi tulisannya adalah kata-kata Draco yang dia bumbui.

Mungkin sekarang komentar Malcolm yang akan Harry tulis.

Draco merasakan perutnya serasa ditonjok. Dia menelan ludah. Tangannya bergetar memegang bolanya. Dia menarik-hembuskan napas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Tidak, tidak, Harry bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Harry dan Draco bersahabat, wajar jika mereka melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan sahabat. Tapi Malcolm bagai orang asing untuk Harry, mungkin mereka hanya akan menghabiskan kencan membosankan berdua...

Tapi dengan Harry, tak akan ada membosankan.

Draco menoleh untuk menatap Harry lagi. Harry sedang memainkan ponselnya, wajahnya bosan. Biasanya, mereka akan saling tatap dan menahan tawa, membuat janji dengan mata bahwa Harry akan menunggu sampai Draco selesai latihan, dan mereka akan _hang out _ke kafe kue kesukaan Harry atau ke rumah Draco. Tapi sekarang, Harry tak balas menatapnya. Tak ada mata hijau yang bersinar menanti mata kelabu Draco.

Draco menghela napas, menutup matanya lagi, dan tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia pikirkan, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Dia merasa bodoh.

Dia merasa bahwa Malcolm benar. Dia punya kesempatan, tak tak ada yang dia lakukan. Draco menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. Ber[ikir.

Bahwa apapun pilihannya, dia akan tetap salah. Dan kenapa dia tak memilih yang salah tapi membuatnya dan Harry bahagia?

Selesai latihan, Harry sudah tak ada di tempatnya, jelas tak merasa perlu menunggu siapapun kali ini. Draco lega karena setidaknya Harry tak menunggu Malcolm.

Draco mandi, keramas, menutup matanya, menikmati air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar ganti, sudah tak ada orang sama sekali. Draco menuju lokernya, kemudian, untuk memastikan bahwa hari itu Harry tak mengerjakan tugasnya semapi terlalu malam, dia menuju ke ruang jurnalistik. Dia melihat Theo dan Ron berjalan bergandengan keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi lampu masih menyala.

Harry masih di sana.

Draco menimbang-nimbang, kemudian memutuskan dia tak ingin mengganggu. Dia menyandar di tembok, membuka ponselnya. Ada 2 SMS dari Blaise. Draco mendesah, membacanya.

_Aku belanja ke mall dengan ernie dan hannah-Blaise_

_Babe, biru atau hijau?-Blaise_

Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia mendesah dan menjawab hijau, karena itu warna favoritnya.

Karena itu warna mata Harry.

Draco tahu dirinya bersikap jahat pada Blaise. Harry juga sering menanyakan pendapatnya soal baju apa yang akan dia beli, atau jins warna apa yang paling membuat kakinya seksi. Walaupun Draco dan Harry sama-sama tahu bahwa Harry-lah sang raja fashion, sedang Draco selalu puas dengan kaus dan jins. Tapi setiap kali Harry bertanya, Draco selalu tersenyum kecil dan membalasnya dengan lebih manis. Seperti: lebih seksi kalau tak pakai apapun, atau, yang menunjukkan lebih banyak kulit. Tapi dengan Blaise, Draco hanya tak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tak ingin bercanda dengan Blaise, karena dia tahu Blaise bukan tipe yang bisa menerima candaan.

Draco mendengar suara mendekat, dan saat menoleh, dia melihat Harry, dengan tas dan siap mengunci ruang jurnalistik. Dia menatap Draco dengan kernyitan dalam, yang rasanya sangat tak cocok di wajahnya yang cantik. Harry mengunci pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mereka terdiam lama.

"Hei," sapa Draco akhirnya.

Harry berbalik ke arah menatap Draco tajam. "Apa lagi, Draco? Belum puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" suaranya pelan tapi penuh amarah.

Draco menatapnya lama. "Oh, jadi sekarang bahkan kita bukan teman?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Draco, aku sungguh tak mengerti,' katanya geram. 'Dimana konsep 'aku membencimu' yang tak kau mengerti?"

Draco melongo. "Kau mengatakan itu karena sedang emosi, kau tak benar-benar memikirkan itu!"

Harry tertawa tanpa humor. "Oh, sungguh percaya diri. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Draco mendekat, sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Harry, yang matanya melebar penuh antipasi.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, kumohon," bisiknya, tangannya menangkup wajah Harry. Mata Harry berair, bibirnya bergetar. Dan Draco tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir itu.

Draco mencium Harry pelan, berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Mesra. Dia bisa mendengar Harry terisak sebelum membalas ciumannya. Mereka terus berciuman, tanpa peduli apapun, tanpa memikirkan apapun. Draco merasakan bibir Harry, rasa cherry dan vanila yang memabukkan.

Draco merasakan tangan Harry merayap sampai ke kepalanya. Harry menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Draco, mengacak rambut pirangnya sampai pada batas yang membuat Draco mengeluarkan erangan, dan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi penuh hasrat, nafsu, dan keinginan untuk lebih, lebih, lebih...

Harry mendesah dan menempelkan dirinya lebih dekat lagi. Dia menggesekkan bagian depan celananya ke celana Draco, merasakan friksi di sana. Draco mengerang, ereksinya makin mengencang. Darah serasa mengalir ke bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ciuman mereka makin cepat, mereka menarik napas cepat dan kembali menempelkan bibir dan lidah, mengulum, mendesah...

Harry melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Draco, dan Draco menempelkan punggung Harry ke tembok di belakangnya untuk menumpunya. Harry masih terus menggesek dan menggesek bagian depannya ke bagian depan Draco, membuat Draco merasa dia bisa orgasme saat ini juga. Draco melepas bibirnya dari Harry, dan mencium lehernya, menjilat, menggigit, merasakan makin tak tahan dengan segala erangan yang Harry keluarkan...

Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai Draco orgasme. Di celananya yang masih utuh melekat di tubuhnya. Dia membisikkan nama Harry, merasakan nama itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan penuh sayang...

Lalu mereka terengah. Harry menurunkan kakinya. Draco menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry. Mata Draco terpejam, menikmati sensasi luar biasa di tubuhnya.

Kemudian dia membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tawa kecil di depannya. Dia melihat mata Harry berkilat nakal.

"Wow, aku pasti menakjubkan sekali," bisiknya. "Aku bahkan belum menyentuh apapun. Dan kau sudah orgasme di celanamu."

Draco merasakan wajahnya merona, malu sekali. "Apa kau akan terus mengungkit ini?" katanya datar.

Harry nyengir. "Pasti. Akan kuceritakan ke anak-cucu," godanya.

Draco mengerang pasrah, dan Harry tertawa. Draco ikut tersenyum melihat tawa itu, tawa yang sangat dia rindukan. Dia mengecup hidung Harry, yang tersenyum, lalu menempelkan wajahnya ke leher Draco, memeluknya kuat. Draco balas memeluk pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh kecil di depannya itu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut wangi Harry. Dia menghirup aroma segar tubuh Harry, menikmatinya.

Draco menutup matanya. Dan tahu bahwa dia harus mengatakannya.

"_I love you__."_

Dia merasakan Harry menegang di pelukannya. Draco bisa merasakan degup jantung Harry yang kalap mendengar pengakuan ini. Draco tahu Harry juga bisa merasakan irama jantung Draco yang tak keruan. Irama penuh ketakutan untuk ditolak.

Draco mengangkat wajah Harry, menangkupnya, menatap mata besar itu. "Hanya supaya kau tahu," bisiknya, mencium lembut bibir Harry, lalu melepasnya lagi. Mata Harry tertutup perlahan, menikmati, kemudian terbuka lagi untuk menatap mata Draco.

Harry mendesah, mengangguk kecil. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Draco." Bisiknya. "_I love you too__."_

Draco mengangguk. Mereka saling tatap, tersenyum.

"Aku," kata Draco pelan. "Ingin kita membicarakan ini seperti orang dewasa, oke? Tak ada asumsi, tak ada berlari sebelum semuanya selesai dibicarakan. Hm?"

Harry menggigit bibir, lalu mengangguk.

Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

-DH-

bersambuuuung!

kurasa setelah ini akan makin panas! Haha!

Makasi buat yg sudah revieeeewww:

Kebab: siip,,ini kilat kan? Hehe

miszshanty05: udh ga kasian lagi kan sama draco?

Luna Ginerva: buseeett,,hahaha,,bandel bgt lo,,terus kata istri dia apa? xD

989seohye: setelah ini bakalan masih banyak kecemburuan yg akan tampak,,eaaaa,hehehe

Aristy: perasaan draco ke blaise mungkin chap depan akan terbaca,,hehehe,,keep reading n review biar aku cepet lanjutinnya yah hhihihi

Nagisa4869: tepaat sekali,,ini bisa dibilang masih prolog,,hehe

Drarry: dih,,bukan digolok lagi dah,,rasanya udh pengen nyekik,,hahaha,,hm, harry bukannya udh pengertian bgt yak? Huuhuhu,,

ayashaa: setelah ini mungkin akan terasa lebih sakitnya,,muahahaha,,kasian bgt draco kalo lama2 menderitanyaa,,hehe,,xD tapi emang kasian juga yak, si harry sih udah digituin masih aja mau sama draco,,hehehehe

guest: siip

sora san-san: hahahha,,emaang,,pasti banyak dr kita yg pernah ada di posisi Harry,,makanya gue kepikiran bikin fic ini,,kali aja temen2 mo share gitu pengalamannya,,hihihi xD

Dazelle Saputri: muahahahhaa,,1 lagi nih,,tapi lo sampe sekarang belum keluar dr posisi ga nyaman ntu?

devilojoshi: ooh,,sudah pasti draco akan menderita setelah ini...enak aja dia main deketin terus buang gitu aja,,iya ga? Hihihii

Mikki: hahahaha,,namanya juga harry pengen move on,,kan cara terbaiknya cari cowo lain,,ya ga? Hihihiii

Qnantazefanya: hahahaa,,iya,,gw aja yg nulis geregetaan,,hehe,,wuaa,,maaf yaa,,gw jga pengennya ngelanjutin vulnerable, tapi tapi tapii... hiks

Makasiiiiiiiiii semuaaaaaaaa,,love you aaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll : )xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

You Didnt Have to Cut me Off

Chapter 7

Draco memperhatikan Harry mengunci pintu ruang jurnalistik, dan mereka berjalan bersama ke parkiran. Kelingking saling bertaut. Dan Harry berulang kali menoleh, memastikan bahwa Draco bukanlah mimpi, bahwa Draco memang di sampingnya. Draco merasa dirinya begitu brengsek karena membuat Harry merasa begitu insecure. Harry harusnya tak perlu merasa insecure. Dia begitu mempesona hati Draco, dan Draco tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari keindahan di sampingnya itu.

Di mobil Draco, Harry memasang cd favoritnya yang masih Draco simpan di dashbor. Secondhand serenade. Alunan lagu _Your call_ membuat Draco teringat saat-saat mereka sering menyanyikan lagu ini sambil mengerjakan PR. Harry menggumamkan lagu itu, suaranya yang tak bagus bagai simfoni yang Draco sangat rindukan. Draco tersenyum, menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah dan macet yang menghadang, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, mencium leher Harry. Hidungnya menghirup aroma citrus dan vanila yang manis khas Harry. Harry terkikik geli, tapi membiarkan Draco menikmati lehernya. Draco nyengir, memberi kecupan basah ke leher manis itu, lalu kembali tegak untuk melanjutkan menyetir.

Draco melirik Harry, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya miring ke jok, menatap Draco sambil tersenyum. Draco membalas senyumnya, dan Harry mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Draco. Draco menelengkan kepalanya agar bisa mencium jemari Harry yang lentik dan berkuku sempurna.

Harry mendesah, menarik jemarinya, lalu kembali menghadap jalan saat alunan lagu Awake dimulai.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di rumah Draco, tak ada orang. Draco membukakan pintu Harry dan menggandeng tangannya masuk. Harry menautkan jari-jari mereka. Draco mengajak Harry ke dapur dan harus melepaskan tangan itu untuk mengambil waffle dan coke di kulkas, meletakannya di nampan, dan membawanya ke atas, ke kamarnya, diikuti Harry.

Mereka duduk di karpet, bersandar pada samping tempat tidur Draco. Harry menempel pada tubuh Draco, tangannya melingkari pinggang Draco. Tangan Draco memeluk pundak Harry, merasakan betapa kecilnya Harry jika dibandingkan dirinya, dan hati Draco kembali luluh.

Draco menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kepala Harry, menghirup aroma shampoo segar Harry, merasakan lembutnya menggesek pipi Draco, menentramkannya sampai ke ujung kaki. Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Draco, menghela napas konten.

Draco merasakan tangan Harry merayap ke dadanya, turun ke perutnya. Draco bernapas tercekat saat tangan Harry mencapai bagian depan celananya.

"Harry..."

"Hm?" Harry tersenyum menggoda, dan Draco tak bisa lebih bergairah dari ini. Draco sangat menginginkan ini, menginginkan Harry menyentuhnya lebih dari apapun. Tapi dia tak bisa, dia tak bisa membiarkan Harry melakukan ini, menyakiti Harry lebih jauh lagi, sampai Harry mengerti posisi mereka. Sampai Harry paham bahwa Draco tak bisa menjadi miliknya.

Jadi, Draco menarik tangan Harry dari celananya, dan mencium tangan itu. Harry mendesah, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. Draco langsung merasa tubuhnya dingin tanpa sentuhan hangat Harry yang membuainya.

"Harry, kita akan membicarakan ini," katanya pelan.

Harry mengangguk, menunduk menatap jari-jarinya di pangkuannya.

Draco menarik napas, meremas kedua tangan Harry. "Harry, kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Astaga, kau adalah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, alasanku untuk lebih semangat dalam melakukan apapun. Kau sempurna, kau begitu istimewa, dan aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan semua ini tanpa terdengar brengsek. Aku mencintaimu," dia menarik napas. Mata Harry beradu dengan matanya, dan Harry tersenyum manis, kedua lesung pipinya jelas terlihat.

"Draco," desahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa saat, sampai Draco menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi Harry," isaknya, dan Draco menarik napas untuk mengontrol emosinya yang meluap begitu dahsyat, karena Harry juga mencintainya. Dan karena Harry bukan miliknya.

"Tapi Harry, kita tak bisa bersama, karena, karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan Blaise..."

Harry menatapnya. Lama. Tanpa kata. Dan Draco hanya tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, karena saat itu pandangan Harry kosong. Saat itu Harry bukan lagi seseorang yang Draco selalu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Draco membelai pipi Harry, menunggunya menjawab.

Harry mendesah, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium Draco lembut. Perlahan. Lalu melepaskannya. Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Draco, dan berbisik, "Apkah aku akan pernah punya kesempatan denganmu?"

Draco merasakan matanya berair. Dia tak pernah merasa lebih dicintai oleh seseorang selain oleh Harry. Harry yang mempesona, yang rasanya tak akan pernah layak untuk Draco yang bahkan tak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan...

Draco mengangguk cepat. "Oh, Harry. Kumohon, tunggu aku, tunggu aku..." isaknya.

Harry mengangguk, tersenyuym, mengusap air mata Draco.

"Selalu, Draco, selalu."

-DR-

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
